


[慶廷]蜜桃成熟時

by tsui_charlie



Category: History3trapped
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 17:44:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20586491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsui_charlie/pseuds/tsui_charlie





	[慶廷]蜜桃成熟時

少年的身體就猶如樹上半成熟的果實，咬下一口就汁水豐盈，香氣四溢，對俗人的誘惑不只是性。

「老師 我要被當了嗎」陳廷軒第五次站在教員室門口，倚著門邊對著卞老師撒嬌。

「你今天還在上課寫些什麼」

卞慶華將那一本寫滿h文的本子放在他面前，署名是花體字的Kenny。

「老師 我家窮要寫這個賺錢」又是那嬌氣的聲音。

「這個都算了 遲到早退 上課睡覺 翻墻逃課 你哪樣沒幹過」

「師生戀沒幹過 或者說沒被老師」

「...幹過」

現在已經是9點，學校裡幾乎只剩下他們兩人。陳廷軒抓住卞慶華的手往自己的胸前放，單薄的少年感讓嚇得卞慶華收回手。

「老師 軒軒想試試h本的姿勢 能教我嗎」

卞慶華從不否認這個小孩對他有著致命的吸引力，平時上課時這孩子穿著小短褲，露出白嫩修長的小腿，坐下來時短褲就褪到大腿根部，兩腿中的小青芽仿佛在褲管裡若隱若現，明明是穿戴整齊在卞慶華看來卻是像赤身裸體的小天使，論清純又不如田裡雛菊，論妖冶又不及崖邊玫瑰。

清純又妖冶，剛剛好能夠迷得卞慶華甘願下墮，夜夜自我洩慾想的都是他。

純白校服底下的靈魂騷透了，故意為難他只不過是犯禁的籍口罷了。

卞慶華就晃了神的瞬間就被到空無一人的體育館，唯一動靜便是那水波微微泛起的游泳池。

陳廷軒咬上了他的脣，那人似乎還在道德邊緣自我掙扎著，陳廷軒加大了嘴上的力度，「老師 不教我 我就找別人教」

佔有欲在一句挑釁下徹底爆發，卞慶華激烈地回應著小妖精的親吻，雙手開始撫摸著稚嫩的軀體，小孩似乎受不住挑釁般顫抖著，這小妖精的騷還是裝出來的，細看那張嘴脣微張的小臉，紅暈早已爬上敏感的耳尖，卞慶華的腹黑屬性被放蕩的小妖精完全激發。

「軒軒 玩不起嗎」

陳廷軒雙手勾著卞慶華的脖子推近自己，火熱的軀體下一秒就釋放出內心的猛獸，他忘情地擁吻著他的老師，平時總是一副帶著眼鏡的假正經模樣，現在還不是被勾得三魂丟失了七魄。

兩人激吻著，脣舌交纏，難分難捨，陳廷軒被蹂躪得紅腫的脣瓣溢出大量來不及吞下的蜜液，延著漂亮的頸線一直沒入白襯衫內。

也許吻得太忘情，陳廷軒踩了個落空，就連帶卞慶華跌入水中，濺起的一朵朵盛開的小桃花。

這一小意外並沒有打擾到他們的興致。

卞慶華開始啃咬著對方的頸線，再到鎖骨，留下星星點點的激烈痕跡，被水浸濕的白襯衫透出內裡的纖細腰身，這隻小妖精竟然穿著連體泳衣，卞慶華迫不及待脫下他礙事的襯衫，那顆飽滿的小果實在緊色的泳衣下呼之欲出，他低頭含著其一邊，熱感透過尼龍布料直達軟軟的小乳尖。

陳廷軒被刺激得驚叫出聲，在偌大的游泳館裡顯得額外的色氣。

「老師...啊啊...另一邊...也要...」

「你這小騷貨沒人給你吸乳頭怎麼辦」

「軒軒會...自己揉...但不舒服...」

「老師...吸大力點...啊...」

卞慶華輕輕咬住了在泳衣底下豔紅的果實，手指也仿照舌尖那樣纏繞著另一顆乳頭的螺旋狀打轉，舒服得無法控制地流出更多淫靡的呻吟聲。

「不要一直舔乳頭...軒軒下面癢...想要老師摸摸...」

「軒軒這麼飢渴卻是個小處男 真的是天性嗎」

「老師...不準說軒軒騷...」

「軒軒...只對...老師騷...」

陳廷軒拉過卞慶華的手撫上自己勃起的性器，充血的分身在緊身的泳衣下完全勾勒出青澀的形狀，對方壞心地捏了捏小孩，陳廷軒有些難受地扭動著身體低喘出聲。

卞慶華把嬌小的身軀抱到泳池旁，自已還站在水中，微微低頭正好對著陳廷軒灼熱的性器。

「老師...摸摸我...」

他撥開緊身的布料，一口含著那顏色漂亮的小青芽，陳廷軒就一個激靈地全身抖動著，未經人事的小妖精被嚇到嬌喘，分身被對方靈巧的舌頭服侍著，莖身被吮吸著發出陣陣悅耳的水聲。

「軒軒真可愛 連這裡也是」還故意扯下幾條幼嫩的恥毛，快感與痛感的襲來讓陳廷軒心生好奇，好奇著卞慶華的碩大好吃嗎？

「啊啊...老師壞壞...軒軒也要吸老師的棒棒...」

卞慶華勾著小妖精的下巴交換了一個纏綿的吻，就坐下池邊，陳廷軒解開對方濕透的褲頭，充血的海綿體在內褲裡漲大了好幾分，陳廷軒俯下身隔著內褲舔了舔對方的堅硬。

小手幾乎握不住那粗大，小妖精用白嫩的臉蹭了蹭溫度極高的性器，「老師的好大...比軒軒想像中還大...」

「軒軒吃不下了...」

他將龜頭沒入自己濕潤的口腔裡，小妖精像吃著棒棒糖一樣瘋狂地吮吸著，後方的囊蛋也被他輕輕含入口中，毫無章法的撫弄讓卞慶華有些吃痛。

「寶貝 嘴巴放鬆點」卞慶華輕撫著陳廷軒瘦削的背，在泳衣的背帶下纏著漂亮的蝴蝶骨，果然每一處都是銷魂蝕骨的敏感點。

靈動的眼睛透著絲絲單純地望向卞慶華，嘴裡卻含著自己的性器，清純與妖冶於一身的小孩也能迷得人自甘墮落。

卞慶華已經硬得發疼，按捺不住地往小孩的後穴插進兩根手指，突如其來的擴張只讓陳廷軒發出陣陣低吟，再增加一隻手指在後穴瘋狂攪動著。

「老師...夠了...你快進來這裡...」陳廷軒把腳張開成M字形，鮮嫩的小穴完全展露在卞慶華眼前，陳廷軒的兩指故意拉開布料再撐開小穴，一張一合的收縮著看得人血氣上湧。

「那軒軒就別喊痛了」

卞慶華一舉進入了陳廷軒濕潤溫暖的後穴，跟手指不是同樣粗度的性器似乎要將陳廷軒貫穿，平坦的小腹映出巨根的形狀。

「啊啊...吃不下...老師...」

「你不是說想吸嗎 現在就後悔了嗎」

內道分沁出不少淫液滋潤著卞慶華的性器，方便了他的碩大在緊緻的後穴進出著，「寶貝 你這張嘴更會吸」

果然是吸睛更吸精的小妖精。

初經人事的小穴肌肉瘋狂吸著對方粗壯的輪廓，像是迷魔一樣的肉粒造成電流一般的刺激感，緊得幾乎動彈不得，「放鬆一下 寶貝 我動不了」

為安撫陳廷軒的緊張，卞慶華咬上了他的脣瓣，交換著名為慾念的蜜液。

待到後穴完全熟悉對方的粗大，卞慶華開始加快速度地抽插著，交合處溢出不少濁液的混合白沫。每一次狠狠地進入都會引發陳廷軒的呻吟，「啊啊...更深點...碰碰那裡...」

卞慶華奮力地抽插著內道，偶然碰到一塊小軟肉，陳廷軒就會叫得更放蕩，「是這裡嗎」

「快點...」

向著那點的頂弄愈發加快，陳廷軒被頂得雙目失神，發白的手指緊緊抓著對方的背，一道道抓痕映入眼簾，腳趾也會快感而不斷捲縮著，前端耐不住操弄般噴射出白濁，弄污了的泳衣更顯得淫靡。

「寶貝 要試更刺激的嗎」

陳廷軒咬著對方的嘴脣點點頭，卞慶華就抱著他重回泳池裡，身體相連的地方因移動而入得更深，撓著少年稚嫩的花穴，青芽再次勃起。

抽插時還帶入不少冰冷的泳池水，與卞慶華的灼熱形成強烈對比，爽得陳廷軒扭動著腰身，雙腿緊緊纏著對方，只想要更多。

「老師 給我...都給我...」

卞慶華依然一下下猛烈地撞在敏感點上，陳廷軒也迎來了第二次的高潮，白濁弄髒了泳池水。

「寶貝 弄髒了 怎樣辦」

「老師就把軒軒弄得更髒吧」

再連續抽插了不知多少下，卞慶華頂著敏感點，低嘴一聲將精液都灌滿陳廷軒的身體。

一場瘋狂的性事結束後，夜已經更深了。

全身粘糊糊的陳廷軒靠在對方的胸膛喘息著，射過兩次的分身癱軟著，屁股還像吃不飽一樣蹭著對方的性器。

「老師 軒軒學得怎樣 多少分」

「1分」

「為什麼只有1分」陳廷軒不滿地啄了啄卞慶華的嘴脣。

「因為我只射過一次 再做99次你就滿分了」

陳廷軒舔了舔自己手上的白濁，再次纏上了對方的脖子，「那今晚 軒軒要做到10分」

月光從外面灑進來，星光撫過熱烈親吻的兩張臉廳。

夜還很長，再次被愛撫的蜜桃少年沈浸在情慾中不能自拔。

-

在月光照不到的地方，角落依稀有兩個白色的身影。

「小個子 你把我叫來 不只是看別人做吧」

趙立安臉紅透地推開對方跑出了游泳館。

Jack舔了舔嘴角，笑意更深。


End file.
